Pasión asiática
by Adam Spencer
Summary: China x Korea del norte x Korea del Sur. Disculpad las faltas de ortografía, y ¡espero que os guste!


Yao se encontraba en un placentero baño en las aguas termales de su jardín, disfrutando de la paz y la soledad que ese día le había brindado. Su familia estaba completamente ocupada: los hermanos Soo habían ido a una noche de boxeo (en la que ellos eran los luchadores); las mellizas Wan-chan y Nam-chan fueron a pasar una velada romántica con sus novios; Nihon fue a la enésima convención de cosplays de maids y gothic lolitas, y Tailandia se encontraba en paradero desconocido, seguramente traficando con opio. Una noche perfecta en la que Yao podía relajarse al fin, de sus tareas de patriarca de la familia.

Mientras miraba las estrellas, desnudo, dentro del agua, notó un pequeño ruido procedente de la casa. Se levantó, tapándose sus partes íntimas, hasta que pudo taparse con una toalla de hello kitty. Su hogar estaba a oscuras y en completo silencio. Entonces, de entre las sombras, apareció una bestia.

-ANIKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII _

-¡¿Hah? NO!

En ese momento Yong saltó sobre su hermano, empujándole brutalmente hacia atrás, y cayéndose ambos al agua. Yao se encontraba aturdido, y a la vez enojado, porque le habían estropeado la velada. No solo se encontraba de vuelta en casa Yong, sino también su hermano Long. Se encontraban magullados, seguramente la pelea habría acabado en empate. Por una vez, su hermano mayor deseó que ambos hubiesen acabado en el hospital como de costumbre.

-¡¿Qué hacéis aquí aru? ¡No teníais que volver tan pronto!

-No es culpa mía, este retrasado quería venir a verte -respondió el gemelo norteño-.

-¡RETRASADO TU PU** MADRE! ¡No le hagas caso aniki! ¡Solo es que terminamos antes de lo previsto! -dijo, mientras toqueteaba a Yao-. ¡Echaba de menos tu calor!

-¡Este calor es del agua aru! ¡Déjame terminar mi baño a solas! ¡Y no me toques mientras estoy desnudo aru! /

-Pero es que aniki es tan tiernitoo 3 -le toquetea el culo y se apretuja contra su pecho-.

-¡Y-ya aru! ¡Basta! ¡Kya! /

-Parece que vamos a tener fiesta privada... ¡me apunto!

Los gemelos empezaron a desnudarse y dejar sus ropas flotando en el agua, mientras se acercaban a Yao. Definitivamente había perdido toda relajación ese día, y sus hermanos aun encima intentaban violarle. Cada uno le cogió por un brazo y empezaron a lamérselos, mientras a la vez acariciaban su pecho. Por mucho que se resistiera, acabaría cediendo a sus deseos si seguían así, le resultaba muy placentero. Sentía en sus mejillas elevarse la temperatura a medida que sus lenguas se acercaban a los hombros, apenas podía responder nada mas con gemidos, que aparentemente excitaban a Yong y provocaban que fuese más rápido. Entonces ambos llegaron a su cuello, y sus cuerpos estaban ya pegados a los de Yao, que notaba sus miembros acariciarle el vientre.

Entonces empezaron a meterle sus lenguas en la boca, humedeciéndola más de babas y jugando con sus labios, los 3 juntos. Por inercia acariciaban su vientre con sus miembros, bien tiesos, y cada vez se apretujaban más. Yao ya no podía contenerse y acabó cediendo a sus deseos, empezando por coger con sus manos los miembros de ambos hermanos, y jugar con ellos. El primero en excitarse por eso fue Yong, que inmediatamente se levantó para ponerle el miembro en la cara de su aniki, y este empezó a chuparle la punta, lentamente. Estaba completamente extasiado, en otro mundo, mientras Long empezaba a masturbarle debajo del agua y besaba su pecho a la vez.

Entonces decidieron pasar a algo más fuerte, y levantaron a Yao para poder chupársela ambos juntos. Apenas podía contenerse, ya que nunca había hecho nada así, y solo podía decir que deseaba más y más. Les gustaba jugar con ella y sus lenguas, incluso besándose con el miembro en medio de ellas. Y sin quererlo, provocaron que su hermanito se corriese en sus bocas, al sentir tanto placer. Ambos se besaron, saboreando su corrida, y entonces subieron a la boca de Yao para compartirla más. Entonces Long se colocó detrás suya, e hizo que se sentase encima de su miembro, que le empezó a meter por su ano. Mientras sentía algo de dolor y placer a la vez, Yong se colocó de igual forma, encima de su aniki, y metió su pequeño miembro erecto en el culo, para así disfrutar de una doble penetración. Aunque al principio les dolía un poco, fueron perdiendo la vergüenza y ganando placer, hasta no poder resistirse más y empezar a follarse mutuamente.

Yong no paraba de repetir "aniki" completamente excitado, mientras este le abrazaba y movía su cadera para metérsela. A la vez que hacía eso, sentía moverse la poya de su hermano Long, que le ponía a cien mientras la sentía dentro de su culo. Al final, los 3 acabaron corriéndose de tanto deseo, calor y placer que sentían, y se quedaron, en silencio, abrazados en las aguas termales.


End file.
